dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta's Pride
の !! VS ベジータ |Rōmaji title =Shukumei no Chō-Taiketsu!! Gekitotsu Gokū Tai Bejīta |Literal title =A Super Confrontation of Destiny!! The Clash of Goku vs Vegeta |Number = 229 |Manga = Vegeta's Pride *Two Battles to the Death |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = June 15, 1994 |English Airdate = October 30, 2001 |Previous = The Dark Prince Returns |Next = The Long Awaited Fight }} の !! VS ベジータ|Shukumei no Chō-Taiketsu!! Gekitotsu Gokū Tai Bejīta|lit. "A Super Confrontation of Destiny!! The Clash of Goku vs Vegeta"}} is the tenth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 15, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 30, 2001. Summary Everyone is still in shock at what Majin Vegeta has done, all eyes are now on him. All the spectators now look to Mr. Satan to help. He dares Majin Vegeta to a fight, but then allows him to continue to fight Goku, knowing he has no chance of winning. Goku then realizes that Majin Vegeta had let Babidi take control of him, knowing he would gain more power if he did. Majin Vegeta then blows up another section of the arena, narrowly missing Bulma and the others. This enrages Goku and Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan. Supreme Kai says that the fate of the universe is more important than a pointless battle between two pure-blooded Saiyans. In a fit of rage, Majin Vegeta explains that even though he is a Saiyan Prince and Goku is a low class Saiyan, Goku has surpassed him a number of times, and has even saved his life. Majin Vegeta says he wants this battle to finally crush Goku and regain his honor. Goku agrees to battle only if they were transported somewhere without innocent people. Supreme Kai steps in front of the two Saiyans and tries to prevent them from fighting. Goku warns him to get out of his way and Supreme Kai says "Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice." Goku replies "Neither do I." Goku's hand then faces the Supreme Kai and he charges a Ki Blast, shocking Supreme Kai, Gohan, and even Vegeta. Goku's Ki Blast is still charging and is ready to be fired. Disappointed at Goku for ignoring the real problem, Supreme Kai steps out of Goku's way. Goku's blast vanishes and he, realizing that the Supreme Kai really needs his help, apologizes when he says "I'm sorry Supreme Kai." Supreme Kai says "Yes. So am I." The two Saiyans are then taken to a Rocky Canyon similar looking to Gizard Wasteland. Supreme Kai, knowing there is nothing he can do to stop the battle, decides to get to where the Sealed Ball is and try to destroy it, before the battle between Goku and Majin Vegeta gives Majin Buu enough energy to gain full strength. Babidi orders Majin Vegeta to kill Supreme Kai, but Majin Vegeta refuses saying that Babidi can take over his mind and body, but he can never control a Saiyan's pride. Goku gives Gohan a Senzu Bean that he saved two left after Gohan gave it to his girlfriend to heal earlier to use for his battles that are sure to follow. He also tells Gohan that he can control his rage just like he did when he fought against Cell and Gohan agrees. Gohan and Supreme Kai go down to find Babidi and the Sealed Ball, leaving Goku and Majin Vegeta to both power up to Super Saiyan 2s. The episode ends, leaving the two characters on the verge of attacking one another. Major Events *Vegeta kills even more innocent people at the stadium. *Goku and Vegeta are transported to the rocky canyons to battle each other. Appearances Characters Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Panic" - When the attendants escape from the World Martial Arts Tournament arena while Majin Vegeta is wreaking havoc there. *"Flute and Strings" - When Mr. Satan freaks out at the damage Majin Vegeta caused at the World Martial Arts Tournament. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When, at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Majin Vegeta says to Goku he will fight him unless he wants more bodies to pile up. *"Vegeta Powers Up" - When Majin Vegeta proceeds to blow up the tournament stadium with his Big Bang Attack. *"Vegeta's Theme" - After Majin Vegeta destroyed the World Martial Arts Tournament Stadium. *"Goku & Kai Standoff" - When Super Saiyan Goku threatens Shin. *"Majin Theme" - When Babidi teleports the Z Fighters away from the World Martial Arts Tournament. *"Frieza Begs" - When Babidi tries to command Vegeta to kill Supreme Kai. *"Cell at Carnival" - When Goku gives Gohan a Senzu Bean before the latter enters the next level of Babidi's spaceship with Shin. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Goku and Majin Vegeta prepare their fight after Gohan and Shin entered the next level of Babidi's spaceship. *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber" - At the end of the episode when Goku and Majin Vegeta prepare to fight (before the Intro To Finale and Closing Music). Differences from the manga *Goten and Trunks talking about how Gohan, Vegeta and Goku are doing against the monster is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Satan shouts at Vegeta to stop what he's doing after the crowd urge their hero to save them. This doesn't happen in the manga. Trivia *In this episode, Goku threatens to kill (and comes close to killing) the Supreme Kai. Had the Supreme Kai remained in his position, Goku may very well have decimated the Supreme Kai, effectively eliminating Beerus with him, long before the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods even takes place. *When Majin Vegeta is talking to Super Saiyan Goku, Goku's halo disappears, although it reappears afterwards. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 229 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 229 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku contra Vegeta fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 229 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z